


Proper Titles Are A Sham

by NonbinaryNerdbot



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Actual fluff again, Based on a Tumblr Post, Everyone's friends, Jon Has A Cane, Jon Has Glasses, Just let them be happy damn it, No-one hates anyone, S1 pleasantness, Tim-centric, i'm on a roll, tim being a smartass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryNerdbot/pseuds/NonbinaryNerdbot
Summary: It's easy to forget that there are people who use formalities for the people you're most familiar with.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Proper Titles Are A Sham

Tim Stoker could be sure of one thing.  
Well, several things. He’s not an idiot, thank you very much.  
But one thing in particular that he was certain of was that Jonathan Sims needed no title. Oh, sure, the man was Head Archivist, don’t get Tim wrong, and while Tim wasn’t too sure of the pay grade difference, with the hours Jon put in, the paycheck the man brought home was almost certainly quite a bit larger than his own. However, this did not mean that Jon was above him in any sort of way. Jon may be taller, and on paperwork, his superior, but Tim would wager that Jon wouldn’t be able to find his way out of a paper bag without help.  
So one day, a few months into working in the Archives, Tim didn’t even have time to register fully what had been said before he burst out laughing.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Tim said through his laughter, not looking in the least bit sorry as he wiped his eyes and looked up at the intern, “What did you say?”  
The intern looked rather confused, “I said I was looking for Mr. Sims. I was told to ask about statement number-” But the poor kid didn’t get an opportunity to finish. Tim had already started laughing again.  
“Mr. Sims, oh my god that’s hilarious!” He cried, rocking back a little in his chair.  
“Oh, come off it, Tim,” Martin admonished, dropping off a cup of tea onto his desk as he walked by, “Just because we don’t call him that doesn’t mean he doesn’t earn the title.” Martin was hiding a small smile under the beard he had started growing though, and had Tim not been laughing so hard, he would have called Martin out on his bullshit.  
“Yeah, Tim,” Sasha chimed in, claiming her tea from Martin, “Mr. Sims worked really hard for his position, ya know?” She, unlike Martin, did nothing to hide her wide smile at the idea of Jon being referred to by a proper title.  
The intern looked frustrated now, obviously not used to being so ignored and having superiors made fun of in such fashion. “Look, can someone just tell me where he is?”  
Tim was trying very hard to contain his giggles when Jon happened to walk out of one of the storage rooms, carrying far too many statements and having slight difficulty holding onto them and his cane at the same time. His reading glasses were tangled in his hair, and his brow was furrowed deeply in concentration as he tried very valiantly to keep all the statements in the order he was carrying them in.  
“Oh, Mr. Sims!” Tim cried out, never one to miss an opportunity, “At last you’ve returned to us!” He made no move to get up, only letting out small giggles at Martin, who rushed up to begin helping with the statements Jon carried.  
“Thank you, Martin. These should go to the 1800s, this section to the 1990s, and this stack to the 2010s. The papers here are going to my office to be recorded, but that does take care of that box we were working on yesterday.” Sighing as he finally had the ability to straighten his arms and tug his glasses from his hair, attempting to flatten it to no use as he tucked his glasses away, he turned to Tim. “What are you going on about, now, Tim? Shouldn’t you be working on the follow up on that case I asked you about yesterday?”  
Tim smirked at Jon, propping his feet up on the desk, “Already finished and emailed to you, nice try though, and you have a visitor! An intern from the Overworld has come with a message that only the great Mr. Sims can answer!”  
Jon rolled his eyes at Tim’s antics, “Then get to work on helping Martin sort out those boxes in the second room.” He turned to the intern, “How can I help you?” He asked, before noticing the name badge around the intern’s neck. “Oh, you work with Tracey in Research, right?” The intern nodded, and Jon motioned for them to follow. “She said you’d be down, I managed to find that statement, it’s on my desk. Follow, if you would, though do try to not bump into anything. The shelving units are a bit overloaded off this way for now.”

~~~

It was a couple of hours later when Jon came out again, purposely sneaking up on Tim before smacking the side of a filing cabinet with his cane, causing a loud bang and a jump from Tim, who cursed and loud peals of laughter from Sasha who had watched the whole thing. Martin shook his head in amused disapproval, and Jon lightly punched Tim’s shoulder.  
“You’re a right ass, did you know that? Traumatized that poor intern, I had to spend five minutes just making sure they wouldn’t report you for insubordination.”  
“Well, c’mon now,” Tim defended, “You can’t give me too much grief! They called you Mr. Sims, it’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard of.”  
Jon rolled his eyes, “Tim, I have a degree, I’m an adult, and I’m Head Archivist. Just because you don’t observe the day to day social niceties doesn’t mean everyone else has to ignore them as well.”  
Tim shook his head, tutting gently, “Poor dear.” Tim clapped Jon firmly on the shoulder, rocking him back and forth a bit, “Just don’t let it get to your head, chap. You’re just Jon to us, yeah?”  
Jon rolled his eyes again, but the faintest hints of a smile tugged at his mouth as he shrugged off Tim’s hand and shoulder checked him gently, “Right, you got it, Tim. Now get back to work, yeah? Stop tormenting the interns.”


End file.
